I'll Co-operate
by itachiuchiha30
Summary: What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or any of it's characters.**

 **Modern AU**

The office was beaming with life as it did every Thursday morning. Colleagues sitting on their desk enjoying chit chat with fellow workers, others enjoying their morning coffee. Talk about the upcoming weekend was what really dominated people's mind but with the Akatsuki coming to town it wasn't really a surprise. They were the hottest new band around and everybody loved them. From their leader to the drummer they were all drop dead gorgeous in Ino Yamanaka's mind.

Pain their leader with his mysterious, godlike aura was enough to make any girl curious then there's his piercings and despite the multiple he had led you to look at the most gorgeous face you would ever see. His orange hair that spiked in every direction made her want to pass her hand through it over and over again. Then there were his eyes purple rings that could look at you with disinterest and an intensity you would think unimaginable at the same time. Then the Akatsuki only female member Konan her blue hair always perfectly tied in a bun with an origami on top she unlike Pain had only one piercing under her lip. She was the main reason so many guys fell in love with the Akatsuki her amber eyes drew you in and her beauty was unparalleled it even caused some girls to question their sexuality.

Before Ino could continue her daydreaming her phone vibrated in her lap, looking down at its screen she read the message.

 **BOSS LADY'S HERE!**

She suddenly became aware of her surroundings the office that was once comparable to a park on a Sunday afternoon was now a building filled with chaos. Colleagues that 5 minutes ago were in friendly conversation were now pushing past each other trying to get to their desks in time. Those were recently arrived some half-dressed were pushing past, documents she was sure were important were left scattering into the area. People slipped, smashed into desks some in very delicate areas and threw coffee on others determined to get to their desk in time. This chaos was one the reasons why she avoided mingling in the morning, that and she wasn't a morning person although this morning had been surprisingly pleasant for her.

The **DING** of the elevator sounded and as it did every morning all chaos stopped. The clank of high heels hitting the tiled floor were the only sound that was heard in the office now as people who were once half-dressed and nowhere near their desk were suddenly fully clothed and pretending to be at work.

Tsunade Senju entered but unlike most mornings where her face held a scowl she seemed to be contemplating something as she glanced at each person. Ino felt a shiver go up her spine when those eyes locked with hers she respected Tsunade almost as much as she respected her parents but that look; she had seen it given before and the next day that person would be collecting their belongings.

She didn't want to get fired she needed this job. She wasn't poor by any means her family owned a line of flower shops around the country but she felt like it was time she stepped out on her own and the pay was too damn good.

When Tsunade finally disappeared into her office Ino breathed a sigh of relief but she wasn't completely put at ease yet usually the person would then get called to Tsunade's office so as long as she didn't get called.

" **Yamanaka my office NOW!"** the speaker phone sounded Ino cursed under her breath and raised from her desk. She could feel all eyes on her she entered Tsunade's personal sound proofed office some no doubt wondering if they would ever see her again and others on whether they could have her stapling machine.

"You called Lady Tsunade" she used every bit of professionalism she had to get that out without her voice breaking. While she respected Tsunade the woman was intimidating as it comes.

Tsunade responded without looking up from the papers she was signing "Yes I have a situation that requires your … skill set."

Ino nearly jumped from where she was standing, she was just about ready to kiss her boss no matter how wrong it sounded or that she was a woman. Lady Tsunade never requested someone personally to give tasks most were given by Shizune, Tsunade's assistant. She felt great pride knowing that her boss had taken notice of all the hard work she did.

Seeing as she worked in negotiating Ino presumed that was the task she was summoned to do. She mostly helped construct a contract that her colleagues would bring to other companies in order to boost their economic stature. She had been doing since she was hired after she graduated from college that was 4 years ago. She was finally getting her big chance and she was determined to make the most it, she laughed at the irony in her head she came in thinking she was going to get fired only to be given a chance that could lead her to being head of the department she worked in.

"Your partner is late again" she heard Tsunade drag out through gritted teeth as she glanced at a clock on her desk. Late, no one she could think of would dare be late for work especially when you worked for Tsunade who was famous for her short temper and on multiple occasions. Whoever that person was they were begging to be fired, Ino silently wondered why they weren't already.

Ino eyes widened as she struck a chord, only one in this business had the guts to be late multiple times when working for Tsunade, only he could be able to get Tsunade this upset and hope to see the next day.

The office door suddenly swung open revealing short blond hair that spiked in every direction, blue eyes and three whiskers like scars on each cheek of the grinning face that opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late Granny" Ino groaned inaudibly.

 **Love it Hate it let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

 **Modern Au**

Chapter 2

`It can't be him, It can't be him, It can't be him' Ino Yamanaka chanted in her mind over and over again.

Her musings were interrupted by Tsunade's office door being flown open. She turned in the direction of the door to find `HIM', short blond hair that spiked in every direction, cerulean blue eyes and three whiskers like scars on each cheek of his grinning face Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sorry I'm late Granny" he said as he unceremoniously flew himself into one the two seats placed directly opposite Tsunade's desk totally ignoring her in the process.

"What do you need me for anyway" there was a slight bit of irritation in his voice something a normal person would not have been able to pick up.

"What I need is for both of you to travel to Vegas in order to obtain the final permit in order to start our relationship with SUNA INC." Tsunade never once looked from her paperwork as she said that.

"Final permit?" Naruto asked confused. However before Tsunade had a chance to respond to he exclaimed.

"I got one from Gaara last week and Shikamaru is in Suna right now getting the other one from Temari, I know your aging Granny but at least put it in writing or something and another thing, you know I work solo, it keeps me free for…." Ino flinched as book knocked him off his seat effectively ending his rant.

"Are you done?" Tsunade asked through gritted teeth as he got back up. The look on her face told him that the wrong answer could lead to his demise.

After getting a nod of confirmation Tsunade started. "Since their father had three kids before he was murdered the company was shared between them meaning there is one more signature we need so that there are no obstructions when we start understand?"

After obtaining nods from both she reached into her desk pulling out four cards "These are for your hotel rooms and these are your plane tickets.

Ino seeing that Naruto had no intent to move from where he now stood, right next to her rubbing his sore cheek decided to take the cards.

"Our contacts reported that their brother Kankuro arrived in Vegas this morning so you two will be there by tonight. Just hand him the contract let him read it over and ensure he signs it, both their company and ours needs this deals to operate smoothly after what happened with Oto recently." She continued yet to look up from her paperwork.

When she finally did her the look in her eyes sent shivers up both of their spines. She held eye contact with both as she stood and said "Lose this contract and it will be both of your heads do I make myself clear?"

Both Naruto and Ino were able to squeak out "Yes mam" and incredible accomplishment considering the aura in the air around them before Ino finally secured the contract it in her hand.

Tsunade eventually sat again allowing her eyes to once again fall on the piles of paper that heaped on her desk. She glanced up to see that neither Ino nor Naruto had moved an inch since she handed Ino the contract both clearly too scared to move and allowed a small smile to tug her lips before telling them they were dismissed. Looking back down at her desk after they both rushed out a frown replaced the small smile as she once again observed the large piles of paperwork that were giving her a headache just looking at it `where the hell is my sake' she thought as she reached into another draw of her desk.

Ino sighed as she relaxed into her chair on the plane. She had got home and packed her necessities before she explained her departure to her mother who stayed in the local family flower shop. Of course her mother had been opposed to idea apparently a man and woman should not be travelling to `SIN CITY' together despite it being for work. Her mother was far too serious in her opinion, her father was different while he always made her appreciate the value of hard work he was a lot more lenient it was one of the many reasons she missed him when he away like he was now. She had made it to the airport with time to spare her partner however had only gotten on when they were ready to take off and had been flirting with the brunette flight hostess since he had sat down.

"Don't you think you should find out about this Kankuro guy we're looking for?" she asked as she looked over at Naruto. They had been flying for hours now and had yet to say a word to each other. She had researching Kankuros profile only to come up blank.

"Why?" Naruto responded in a bored, half asleep tone.

"In order to find out the type of benefits he would like to gain from this partnership." she answered as professionally.

"The contract's already been typed out remember." He reached for his phone as he answered her.

"Then to know the approach that is best suitable for that specific client" she was quoting from her text book now.

He stopped looking at his phone and looked at her when she said that, only his face was one that held more amusement than understanding.

"Is this really your first time?" he sounded amused and if there was one thing Ino Yamanaka hated it was when the joke was on her.

"So maybe it is." she tried to sound confident but the way he looked at her was starting to make her nervous

"I thought Anko would've taught you the basics by now" he turned away and sent a flirtatious look at the hostess who passed with some drinks.

"What basics?" This was her one chance to impress Lady Tsunade and to put her name up for consideration when the next promotions were given.

"It's simple really a guy goes to Vegas for a weekend and you want to get him to even consider taking from his time to have a conversation with you, you send the youngest, most confident, sexiest, female in your company." Ino froze did he just call her…

He turned towards her now and held her chin as he brought her face to his "And you are by far the most confident and sexy female Konoha Corp. will ever have."

Ino found herself lost in his eyes as he said that before common sense took over and she pushed him away a chuckle escaped his lips as she turned away. She would do her best to ignore him the rest of the way and calm her beating heart and she would definitely need some cool water for the heat that had risen to her face.

 **LOVE IT HATE IT LET ME KNOW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

 **Modern Au**

Chapter 3

A groan escaped Ino's lips as she plopped herself unceremoniously on the bed on her hotel suite. They were staying at a 5 star hotel. Lady Tsunade certainly didn't hold back when it came too her employees satisfaction while they travelled, she supposed that was why the woman was so demanding. It was already dark out and the night life of Vegas was in full swing by the time they landed. Naruto had said he would obtain Kankuro's exact location before he disappeared into his room.

Naruto, the name left a sour taste in her mouth he was annoying, childish, irresponsible and a horrible flirt in her opinion she could think of so many other bad traits. He had the audacity to call her beautiful then claim he was only joking around and go right back to flirting with the flight hostess.

Her conversation with him though did leave her in a bit of a predicament. What would she wear when Naruto found their client? She refused to believe Lady Tsunade had only given her this opportunity based on her looks and while she had no issue with that reasoning personally she was drop dead gorgeous after all she would have liked to believe hard work and ability took precedence over good looks. But Naruto did have a point in reality which business man wouldn't want a beautiful young woman discussing business with him. It was the best of both worlds getting business done and a chance to get laid if you were lucky.

Sitting up Ino looked through her luggage, she already had a shower and was ready to get dressed but she hadn't packed for anything that said sexy and professional, she knew she looked amazing in anything she wore but even she needed fashion counsel every once in a while. Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinized a red dress she couldn't remember purchasing and they widened as she remembered that she had borrowed it from her best friend Sakura for a diner her family had been invited to by some hierarchy her parents had wanted to impress. It said casual more than anything but most guys came to Vegas hoping for casual sex so a dress that said it shouldn't be a problem.

Dropping the towel that covered her body she analyzed herself in the mirror, observing the length and how it defined her womanly curves without putting the dress on. Too lost in her musings Ino didn't hear the door of her hotel room open until a voice spoke.

"I found out this Kankuro's guy location turns out he's right…" Naruto who had been looking at his phone since entered now looked up and was at lost for words.

Her thin waist birthed beneath it was lovely set of wide that supported a perky and round derriere even her long, firm legs that travelled to her feet had him struggling to stay conscious due to the blood loss through his nose. Her skin was flawless from what he could see from the sole of her feet to the base of her neck. Naruto froze as he caught sight of the pupil less blue eyes that screamed murder as Ino turned to face him the dress covering her front.

 **"** **GET OUTTTT!"** she screamed as he squeaked a quick 'I'm sorry' before bolting out of her room. Finally out in the hallway Naruto pressed his back to the wall as he sat on the floor ensuring his head was tilted upwards, he'd have to her naked back and everything else he had seen out of mind by tonight or the deal would never get done and he'd have to take more advice form Granny about knocking.

The door of Ino's hotel room finally opened 45 minutes later as she stepped out in the red dress that had kept him from seeing her in all her naked glory. She sent a quick glare in his direction before moving in the direction of the elevator never uttering a word. Naruto stood up wobbly as his legs adjusted to working again and followed after her once again finding himself looking at her from the behind. The way her hips rolled with each step she made, had him picturing her naked back and rear and how those wide, curvy hips would rolled if he held them with his two hands.

"Are you coming or not?" her question snapped Naruto out of his daydream as he rushed to the elevator getting in a second before the door closed.

"You could have at least held the door." His momentum had made smash his back against one the walls on the elevator.

"And why would I do that." she said looking more interested in her nails than the actual conversation they were having. Before he had a chance to complain about his back she stated.

"If you had broken your neck then maybe I would have felt sorry, but then again it would've been what you deserved for peeping on me." she exclaimed her eyes held that same murderous look from before but to a lesser degree.

"I said I was sorry." he apologized again.

"That doesn't mean it's forgiven, didn't your mother teach any manners like when entering another's room the common courtesy is to knock first." she ranted.

"Listen I didn't do it on purpose, it's just that I usually work alone or I'm with Shikamaru and I usually have to barge into his room and wake his lazy ass up, so I'm sorry." there was anger in his voice and her shock caused some of her rage to subside, she could have sworn his eyes had turned purple as he stood up and finally got off the elevator floor.

"Let's just get this job over with so that I can get home. Gaara and Temari's brother is in the nightclub across from this hotel." he said as the elevator dinged he disappeared into the crowd of the lobby.

Ino finally caught up with him outside the club she presumed they were supposed to get into. The building was amazing it looked to be at least 7 stories high, each floor shaped in a different design circle, rectangular even an oval shaped floor. Different colored neon lights flashed from every floor illuminating the area below and every time the door opened for someone to enter or exit the music from inside would blast. Ino turned to her right to observe the line of people awaiting entrance; people literally were disappearing in the darkness due to how far back the line went. She turned her head towards Naruto as he stood talking to one of the men at the door. He was wearing a grayish business suit and pants with black shoes and had left the white shirt under his suit with a couple extra buttons undone he looked classy, sexy and professional even if she would never tell him that to his face.

 **LOVE IT HATE IT LET ME KNOW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

 **Modern Au**

Chapter 4

Ino looked around as they entered the night club their client was supposed to be in and silently wondered how the hell they were supposed to find this guy. The club had no stable lights only neon lights that flashed a different color every second not to mention the number of people that were packed inside. It was difficult to take a couple of steps without grinding up against someone.

She stiffened when she felt someone's hot breath on the base of her neck the next thing she could comprehend was the sweet scented cologne that filled her nostrils. Turning to face the culprit Ino hid her flustered expression as Naruto somewhat confused face looked directly at hers.

She froze completely this time as he moved towards her neck again only this time she heard him say "We got to find somewhere more exclusive." he was trying not to scream and said it just about loud enough for her to hear.

She nodded in agreement thanking Kami that he couldn't see her expression due to the flashing neon lights. `This is just business' she repeated that in her mind as they made a bee line for the bar. Ino scanned the area again trying hoping an unoccupied area before Naruto touched her shoulder to get her attention and nodded to the bartender in-front of him.

The three swiveled around people and made it to an elevator door to their right one would have never seen when they entered the club. Once the elevator door closed the music form the club stopped completely, obviously meaning the elevator was sound proof.

"So how long have you two been together?" the bartender asked Naruto to her left she looked at him with curiosity filled eyes. She had mid length black hair and had a figure most girls would kill for. Her face held an innocent look but there was a seductive aura about the way she carried herself, five to eight minutes with her and she could get whatever she wanted from nearly any guy Naruto guessed.

"We aren't, she really isn't my type." Naruto responded looking towards Ino direction opposite side of the bartender. His statement grated her nerves and before she had time to control her response she said.

"Yes unfortunately I'm not the type of girl falls for lame lines or the type you pay for her night visits." Ino answered back her voice laced with sarcasm.

The ding of the elevator interrupted their argument and told the trio that they had reached their destination the top floor. Both blondes got out ready to thank the bartender but not before she said something that caused both to look at her strangely.

"That's too bad you, two would look good together." her statement and sweet smile caused Ino to snort and turn away as the elevator door closed.

"Where do we find this guy anyway?" she asked the bartender's unexpected comment had struck a nerve not a pleasant one she followed behind him as he strode down the hallway before turning right. They eventually found themselves on a balcony overlooking the area.

The place was fairly dark, dim lights were the only thing keeping the area even barely visible. Despite that she could make out the different sections each containing four couches and with a table in the middle of each one. Poles were placed a variety of areas several in the center of the area while each table had one going through its center each containing one or more half naked women. The bar was to her right with only two bartenders and only four waitresses; this floor was nowhere as lively as the bottom one. There weren't seven people on this floor minus the bartenders and waitresses; the music was low and more melodious than the bottom floor.

"Here you go." Naruto said shoving the contract in her hands and walking away. Ino immediately panicked this was her first time negotiating with a potential business partner and he was just going to leave her by herself.

"Wait!" she shouted chasing after him.

She didn't know if she could do this, Ino Yamanaka had never been one that lacked confidence in herself but this was different, Lady Tsunade had been very specific in stating that the couldn't afford to mess this up. This was her first time even travelling with the people who negotiated the contracts with potential business partners and Tsunade had also made it quite clear that both of their heads were on the line should this deal not go through, it was way too much pressure for her on her first try.

"What's wrong, you aren't scared are you?" she wanted to scream yes but the smirk his face held as she looked at him as if he knew exactly what she was thinking made her want to do nothing more than wipe it clean off his stupid face.

With a surge of self-confidence and her determination restored Ino looked at him with defiant eyes, she held back her own smirk when a tiny degree of shock made itself evident on his face for half a second.

"Well what is it?" he asked this time.

"I don't know what he looks like." she said referring to the client they were looking for.

"Where's your phone?" she didn't understand how it dealt with the situation but she answered anyway, he was the senior after all even if he was an idiot.

"It's on silent in my bag." she had put the mode on in the elevator so that it wouldn't disturb their meeting with Kankuro.

"Give it." He said with an outstretched arm.

"Why?" her phone was involved in most of her private life and having Naruto search through it wasn't something she looked forward to.

"Shizune usually sends the clients personal information for one of us so hand it over." hesitantly removing her phone from her bag and unlocking it Ino handed it over. She raised a brow as Naruto searched the phone a hint frustration evident by his facial expression she really hoped Shizune had remembered to send the information or else they'd have come all this way for nothing.

"I was hoping you'd have a few nudes in this." he sighed stated still immersed in her phone.

A vein made itself apparent on her forehead as her eyes glazed over with righteous rage in her opinion. Every-time she believed this dimwit was finally getting serious he come up with some stupid, perverted joke, her mind flashed back to how he had seen her naked from the back and even more rage developed she was just about to punch him in the mouth and grab the first flight home when her phone was shoved in her face with a picture on the screen.

"You really need to learn to take a joke." shoving the phone into her hands he walked off towards the bar a small smile on his lips as he walked away she was way too easy to rile up

Ino paid him no mind as she studied their target. There was nothing special about the guy, she had read that SUNA INC. was this multi-million dollar company but this guy looked like any ordinary guy. He had shaggy dark brown hair, ordinary tanned skin and small black pupils he wore a suit black suit in this picture and was surrounded by others that were blurred out the picture but it was obvious that they themselves were dressed in black.

* * *

"It's part of your job to be persuasive right, so go ahead persuade me." Ino sighed this guy was being a real pain in her ass. She had found Kankuro sitting in the booth that was dead center of the floor and after confirming she was representing KONOHA CORP. had politely asked that they discussed their potential partnership. The only problem was that this asshole had been ogling the moment she sat down and had yet to even glance at the contract she had slid to his side of the table.

"I understand that my colleagues have already gotten the signature of both of your siblings." she knew she was lying but had full confidence in Shikamaru to get the sister's signature her life-long friend maybe a lazy, sarcastic comment spitting son of a bitch as times but always tended to come through when you needed him the most.

"So what this is my third and I can do whatever the hell I want with it." he responded taking a sip out of the drink that had been in-front of him shortly after she sat down. His answer though showed her that he was finally beginning to take her seriously, she had begun with only trying to get him to read the contract since Lady Tsunade had said it was nearly a done deal but it seemed like she'd have to take another approach.

"True but how would it look if two thirds of your father's company became engaged in a partnership with KONOHA CORP. while you became engaged with another." before Kankuro had a chance to respond she continued.

"It will look like the heads don't trust each other and if it appears that there is friction between the heads of the company it may cause potential investors to second guess and turn away completely from investing in your company and I don't think I need to explain what a lack of potential investors can do to a company like yours do i?" finally ending Ino gazed at him with confident he would finally at least read the contract details.

"Man you leaf huggers really know how entice someone." Kankuro stated as he leaned back into his seat a grin etched on his face.

"So can we finally come to an agreement?" she said ignoring his blatant disrespect of the people of her homeland, she really hoped she could get this done without any interference from the dimwit that was probably still seated at the bar, she wanted to wipe that stupid smile clean from his face.

"No need." he responded. Before she had a chance to question his answer he looked across the club to the direction of the bar.

"Hey Naruto she passed!" he shouted across the club before turning back in her direction gulping down the rest of his drink and calling a waitress over.

Ino remained seated absolutely confused by what had just transpired, this entire trip and experience had been some kind of test. She had experienced a degree of nervousness that was foreign to her when she had entered Lady Tsuande's office this morning, watched with irritation as Naruto had flirted with every female on the flight, murderous rage after having Naruto barge into her room and seeing her practically naked all in less than a day over some stupid test. Watching as Naruto with a smile plastered on his face slid into the seat next to Kankuro, Ino fixed a glare in his direction even more irritated the one thing she wanted to wipe off his face was clearly directed to her.

"What grade would you give her?" Naruto questioned Kankuro as the waitress placed a two bottles of sake on their table.

"About a B+ took her some time to get there and she could've definitely been more convincing from the outset but she would've definitely got it in the end." Ino watched as they both continuously poured drinks for themselves drinks before gulping it down simultaneously leaving her completely in the dark about the current situation.

"What the hell is going on!" she snapped at the two imprudent assholes sitting across from her.

Just as Naruto looked ready to answer his phone went off, Ino sighed and leaned back into her seat crossing her arms over her chest and watched as he got out of the booth still listening to whoever was on the phone she presumed since he had yet to say a word back. Her irritation got the better of her yet again as Kankuro went right back to drinking, especially knowing he knew exactly what was going on.

"Relax you passed; you're actually the first since Naruto." Kankuro told her.

"So you already signed and this entire trip was some kind of test." Ino said out-loud more to herself than the male sitting directly across her ensuring she had all points covered.

"I guess, Naruto found me at the hotel and asked if I could help him judge their new recruit. He was supposed to bring the contract tonight cause neither of us had a pen when we met." Ino couldn't stop the grin that made its way onto her face or the squeal that escaped her throat.

"Could you pass me the drink?" her voice lacked any of the composure she seemed to have so much of during their meeting. Ino was ecstatic all the long study hours, sleepless nights and overtime she had been through over the years was finally her the reward she deserved and what better way to celebrate than a drink especially considering the torment she had been through for the past twenty four hours.

"Hey Kankuro you sign yet I met this hot….." Naruto's words froze in his throat as he looked in Ino's direction watching as she downed shot after shot. Naruto sighed as he sat next to Kankuro and looked in the brunette's direction demanding an explanation.

"She's celebrating, besides you know anyone hanging around you for more than 10 hours has to turn to some kind of stress relief substance." Kankuro stated in between drinks.

"Name one." Naruto stated defiantly absolutely enraged by the comment.

"Shikamaru cigarettes, Tsunade alcohol, Jiariya porn do you need I name more." Kakuro replied as he raised from his seat.

"You can't go yet; you've got to sign the contract and help me with her." Naruto said once he saw Kankuros intention and watched somewhat amused as the effects of the alcohol slowly dawned on Ino.

"Who said I was going to the hotel, I'm in Vegas and I intend to party all night." A sly smile made its way onto Kankuros face however before he had the chance to voice his thoughts Naruto had cut him off.

"I don't take advantage of drunken women." Naruto said with a straight face.

"She may be tipsy but I'd find it hard to call her drunk." a sigh escaped Naruto's mouth as Kankuro walked away leaving him and a giggling Ino who seemed oblivious to the conversation that happened right in front of her.

* * *

"I knew it was something else everyone thought it was because he hanged around Asuma Sensei so much but it was you all along. I can see it now you probably stressed the poor guy so much he didn't have choice poor Shiakmaru and even Lady Tsunade…" Naruto groaned as he tuned out the rest of the one-sided conversation as they entered the hotel lobby. Apparently Kankuro was right when he said that Ino wasn't drunk and it was also obvious that she wasn't oblivious to their conversation as he first predicted since that had been all she had talked about since exiting the club.

Entering the elevator Naruto held the door waiting for her to enter, he would've left her at the club if he could've but Grandma Tsunade was becoming stricter when it came to missing trainees and but what she said next had him second guessing even handing her over to the thugs that had been ogling her when they were out of the club.

"You probably annoy girls until they sleep with you too." she stated her head held high as she stepped in leaned onto the wall opposite of him.

Naruto took a deep breath and studied his options something he had always been advised by multiple people to practice but hardly ever accomplished when facing a difficult situation. He could simple allow her the liberty the of speaking her mind and take into consideration that she was a bit under the influence of alcohol or he could show her exactly why Naruto Uzuzmaki was one of the best bachelors to ever come out of Konoha fortunately or unfortunately depending on one's view point Naruto chose the latter.

"And you probably use lame lines `hey baby did it hurt when you fell from heaven' just to get laid. But I suppose your smart enough to use it on those dumb, insecure girls." her eyes were closed as she shook her head finding it unbelievable any girl would fall for lines as overused as that.

Ino froze as she found herself cornered, her eyes looking straight in his as his sweet scented cologne once again filled her nostrils, his lips tantalizingly close to hers.

"Actually I prefer girls like you, those you fight for what they want and have a fire that can only be extinguished by an even bigger fire." his voice was deeper than it had ever been since the moment they met, his hand was slowly creeping up her legs but it was his eyes that held her frozen they had turned different shades of blue right before her turning somewhat purple, they held an animalistic want, something she had never experienced it made her feel wanted, needed even but what she did next she blamed on the alcohol.

She kissed him, a kiss that held no nervousness, it held passion and an animalistic want that she doubted either thought they had for the other. Ino wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her and opened her mouth allowing his tongue to freely explore hers. Both were fighting for dominance neither one letting up pulling oxygen from the other when the need arose. Ino grind her lower half onto his and smirked as a groan escaped his mouth allowing them separate for the first time, she loved the control her body had over him. Both were ready for round two when the elevator door opened revealing the hallway that led to both of their rooms allowing her mind to take over Ino slowly disentangled her body from his.

Finally standing in-front of her room door Ino turned towards Naruto ready to apologize for the `event' that had occurred in the elevator only to find herself facing her door once more a blush across her cheeks apparently his `person' had been well aware of what had occurred and was more than ready to come out and play.

"So….uh….good night?" Naruto asked as he nervously scrathed the back of his neck a habit he had developed since puberty.

"Uh… Yeah good night." she replied desperately searching for card, just as she unlocked her door she felt a jolt in her nerves as he held her wrist. Deciding to know what he wanted Ino fought down her blush and turned towards him again.

* * *

She had no idea how she was still conscious considering the sheer pleasure that was coursing through her at the moment. The rickety of the bed sounded as if it was on its last leg an amazing feat considering it was part of a five star hotel but she would have rather collapsed to the ground than to have him slow down. His entire frame pressed onto her naked body as she screamed encouragements into his ear. His face nestled into the base of her neck as her hands groped everywhere his arms, back and ass as she desperately tried to leave marks of her own on his person. She could hear him hiss as his sweat mingled with the scars she had left but that did nothing but encourage him. He filled her parted legs splendidly as the whole bed shook with every one of his thrust. He drove into her like a wild animal as a knot of pressure developed in the lower reaches of her stomach as his thrusts started lacking rhythm and becoming more erratic. The moonlight trickled through the window, illuminating both partners as they released simultaneously. Her back arching into his chest and his hips grinding deeply into hers, however before both succumbed to the darkness the same thought drifted into both of their minds

`What happens now?'

 **LOVE IT HATE IT LET ME KNOW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

 **Modern Au**

Chapter 5

The sun peeked over the horizon notifying people of the start of a new day. A morning in Vegas as usually was a splendid occasion. The heat of the sun making itself known brought a mixture of emotions to many people as well as the flora and fauna of the land, birds would sing their songs from building tops occasionally releasing a undigested meal on the shoulder or heads of unlucky passerby's while rats and cockroaches scavenged the area for any left-overs that may have been left available from the night before. While for some it meant returning to their daily jobs in order to provide for one's family, for others it meant leaving their temporary bed as soon as possible before the man or woman asleep next to them had a chance of waking up, while to others it meant being startled out of their drunken situation in positions varying from five star hotel beds they couldn't remember entering to street sidewalks and drains. And in one 12 story hotel towards the east of the landscape that is exactly what one blond haired, blue eyed, whisker marked young man was trying to do.

Naruto groaned as he searched the room for any of his clothes, the only item he had found that belonged to him so far were his socks and they weren't exactly necessities in this situation. Truth be told he found it especially difficult to just leave her like this even if it was for the simple fact that last night as one of the best nights of his entire sex life. They had tested each other's tenacity thoroughly on the living walls, couch and floor before moving to the bedroom where their examination only intensified from what he could remember. The entire night had been a fight for dominance, whether it had been a kiss, a subtle touch or grind even the glorious act of intercourse itself she always made it hotter and more exhilarating with her aggression and the pain that shot through his back as he discovered and stooped down to attain his pants led him to believe that she had won her few share of rounds in their night long struggle.

Naruto directed his gaze to the blond that was still out cold in the bed that had creaked endlessly during their little experience as he shifted his pants up his waist. Her hair was chaotic splayed in every direction yet somehow a couple of strands still concealed her right eye from immediate view, the same pupil less, baby blue eyes that had looked at him with lust, want and passion all night, her neck itself covered was partly covered by her stray strands of her pale blond hair yet he could still pin point three hickeys he had left. Finally Naruto couldn't stop his gaze from turning towards her lips despite it being in nothing but a thin straight line now he knew exactly what they could do; her mouth had taken him to another dimension in terms of pleasure, he has had his fair share of oral sex in the past but she let's just say she knew some things, even her words where she could go from screaming encouragement one moment to degrading you the next was something that ignited something deep within him maybe it was his motto to give up without giving your all or whether it was his hobby of never backing down from a challenge.

Tip-toeing towards the living room Naruto scanned the area thoroughly in search of the rest of his clothes but his search turned up fruitless as instead he ended up picking up the several expensive looking knocked over vases and pictures even the tiny glass table that was situated in the center of the hotel room directly between the couch and the 32 inch flat screen attached to the wall was turned over. Finally deciding to take a brief break before returning to the bedroom in his search Naruto slumped himself into the couch, he cursed under his breath as the couch encompassed his body the same way it did last night when Ino had been on top of him. He immediately felt his `member' reacting as the vivid images of her nibbling, grinds and taunts passed through his mind and was finally able to decipher that only he had still been fully clothed at the time.

 **"GOD DAMMIT!"** a scream emitted from the room startling Naruto.

Realizing his night long bedmate had awoken he steadied himself releasing a deep sigh Naruto got up and headed to the room his heart thumping against his ribcage at an extraordinary rate. This wasn't his first time sleeping with a co-worker only this time around things were different firstly he could somewhat recall most of their entire night together, secondly both of them hadn't been incredibly drunk like most previous occasion this happened, thirdly the girl had an aggression that quite frankly made him question her sanity and worst of all Grandma Tsunade had warned him that a previous somewhat similar situation had been his last warning. Steeling his resolve once more Naruto knocked on the once open bedroom door that had been slammed shut shortly after Ino had expressed how she felt about this situation with a series of mumbled curses. Receiving no answer he knocked again and still received no response just as he was about to try a third time the door was yanked open revealing Ino with the bedsheets wrapped around her mesmerizing body.

Before she had a chance to rant Naruto stopped her raising his hand to himself as he indicated to her his state of undress, a pair of socks and a his pants unbuttoned and half zipped were the only items protecting his modesty. Despite last night activities being still fresh in her memory Ino found herself gazing at his immaculately chiseled body he was muscular but not overly buff but just enough in her opinion, his legs were slim from what she could see and his chest and clearly visible six pack made her what to run her tongue along his body something she could vaguely remember she did last night before she shook those thoughts away , his bright tan seemed to make him glow and finally there were his cerulean blue eyes the same eyes that were looking at her with a slightly pleading look now, were the same eyes that had drew her to kiss him in the elevator, the same eyes that last night seemed to possess an animalistic want all of it directed to her a look that still now made her unconsciously rub her thighs together.

"Well?" his question snapped her out of her daydream.

"Well what?" she hated the fact that his body could simply make her forget she was mad at him and even after sex he still had this effect on her.

"Can I find my clothes so I can get dressed?" studying his state once more this time ensuring that her gazing was minimal Ino sighed opening the wider allowing him sufficient entrance into the bedroom.

"Make it quick." Ino told him tightening the bed sheet she had claimed as her temporary clothing and stepping into the living room of the hotel suite. The site she saw slightly stunned her because from what she could remember the living room should have been in a state of absolute chaos considering they both seemed to lack any degree of self-control the moment they he had pinned her inside her hotel room door. She could clearly remember knocking over numerous expensive looking pictures and vases when her legs had been wrapped around Naruto's waist while her feet dangled aimlessly knocking over everything in their path but the area before her looked greatly similar to the state to which she had met it in.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to know where they are would you." Naruto asked peeking his head into the living room and staring straight at her.

"What?"

"My clothes"

"Check the bathroom." she replied.

"Why?" a look of confusion plastered itself on his face. "We never made it to the bathroom."

"Yes we did." her statement was swift as unwanted images phased through her mind leading to tiny blush to make itself apparent on her face.

"Huh…. You'd think I'd remember hotel shower sex." Naruto mused more to himself before entering the bathroom leaving the bedroom door slightly open.

A groan escaped Ino's throat as waited outside the semi -closed bedroom door, his blunt statement of 'hot hotel sex' statement despite not being meant for her to hear had left her in quite a predicament. This wasn't her first one night stand although the other times she usually woke up with incredible hangover she could never remember feeling so pleasantly sore and so refreshed but she did wonder if a knock to the head he had obtained in the shower while they had been testing the tenacity one another could have been the cause. She could clearly remember the not so subtle blow he had received when she'd pushed him into the shower wall and how he had seemed out of it for a few seconds only to return with even more passion; it could be one of two things either the knock could have been worse than she thought and he really had forgotten or he was just stupid to have forgotten the best night of his life and one that he was never ever getting an encore of, almost immediately after the thought crossed her mind she choose the latter.

She tapped her foot impatiently as she continued waiting before the on the ringtone of her phone sounded through the tiny space left by the un-shut bedroom door. She silently deliberated barging in or waiting until he came out before calling the person back. She thought out every scenario in her head before pushing the once semi shut bedroom door wide open and scurrying the large bedroom for the mobile device, she had already seen him naked and had sex with him what was the worst thing that could happen by seeing him naked again. Finally obtaining it among the numerous sheets still unceremoniously spread over the mattress of the bed due to their nightly activities she silently cursed as the second her hand touched the phone it stopped ringing. She rolled her eyes as saw the missed call was from none other than her mother; there were 7 missed calls in all two were from Sakura, another from her dad while the rest belonged to her forever serious and worrying mother.

Deciding to call back after she had gotten her acquaintance for the night out of her hotel suite so that there would be no 'I told you so' moments she plopped herself onto the bed. 'How long does this guy take to get dressed?' While she found him physically attractive if last night was any indication no guy she knew took longer this long to throw on a shirt and suit. Opting to ensure he was at the very least still alive she knocked the bathroom door before waiting for a response.

"I'm Coming." his voice sounded annoyed like she was bothering him. If anyone had any right to be angry it was her, it was his fault they were in this situation right now yeah she may have kissed him first and last night had been amazing but he had been the one who had kissed her again after their battler of tongues in the elevator.

"Well hurry up!" her voice laced with anger as she tightened her temporary clothing around herself as she felt it starting to slip down her form.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to remember where the contract is would you?" there was a quiver in his voice this time as he frantically searched his suit pockets stepping into the bedroom once more this time fully dressed.

"Nope"

"Thought so"

"Oh yeah that reminds me do I get like some kind of promotion of bonus for that stupid test." lying on the bed her head rested on her outstretched arm as she gazed at him awaiting a response.

"What?" her eyes hardened at his dumbfounded answer.

"What is the reward for passing the test." she spelled out for him hoping she had finally spoken simply enough that even he could understand.

She watched as he unmistakably ignored her once as he frantically started searching the bedroom floor. The ringtone of her phone caught her attention before she could snap at him as she watched Naruto frantically scavenge the bedroom floor raising a delicate eyebrow both at his persistence and at the name on the caller ID.

'Work'

Deciding that it could've been involving them both Ino answered before swiftly selecting the loudspeaker option on the phone. They most likely wanted to obtain the word official statement that she had passed the company test and would congratulate her possibly offering her a position that got her out the cubicle she worked in now a substantial raise. She could practically her Lady Tsunade praising her for being an exceptional professional despite being put into difficult situations time and time again.

"Helllllllloooooo" the somewhat irritated voice sounded on the phones speaker.

Ino watched as Naruto comically raised head from the bedroom floor only revealing the those cerulean blue eyes and unruly bright blonde hair to her from on top of the bed leaving the remaining half of his stupidly handsome face away from her view.

"Yes" she needed to sound professional and to desperately ignore her fellow blonde who was stalking her phone as if it were shoes on sale.

"Finally I've been trying to reach you both since 7 AM" the voice held professionalism only a couple of people at work contained and with her being the recipient of the call that only left one person.

"Shizune; what did you need?"

"Nothing just checking in to ensure everything went smoothly."

A gentle breeze entered the room at that very moment reminding Ino of her state of temporary clothing and the musky scent of sex that still emitted in the bedroom. Hesitating slightly by clearing her throat she decided that not telling the entire truth was needed for this situation.

"There were a few tiny glitches along the way I guess."

"Oh so you guys met Kankuro."

Before Ino a chance to respond the blond that had from the beginning of the conversation portrayed a lion waiting to pounce on its prey snatched her phone from her grasp.

"Hey Shizune 'sup"

"Naruto? What are you in Ino's bedroom?" Ino froze at the question as she was within millimeters of obtaining her phone from him before the question stopped her in her traps.

Panic spread through her being as she envisioned exactly how she would be viewed at work for sleeping with Naruto, while she had no problem of other girls being jealous and unjustly ignorant however 'the girl who will sleep with you for a raise' isn't something she wanted hanging over her professional head. But Naruto seemed to hold a calm expression as he held his fingers to his lips in a hushing sound meant for her.

"We aren't we're at the airport." He lied with a straight face into the phone.

"Really, you usually spend your weekends wherever you end up during your travels, did something happen."

"Not really, Kankuro didn't really co-operate so we're heading back home." Another lie this time however there was a slight wrinkle in his nose as he said it.

"Lady Tsunade will be pissed; she really wanted to start working with SUNA as soon as possible, this is actually the first time she hasn't tried skipping out on a major project in years."

"Then don't tell her." he statement came off strange it sounded like half was a command and the other half sounded like a plead.

"Naruto you know I can't do that." Shizune's voice sounded particularly soft almost as if she were going against her own better judgement.

"Please Nee-chan you see how hard she's been on me recently."

"And you deserve it."

"I said it was a mistake and apologized heck I even deleted the tape."

"YOU TAPED IT!"

"Please Shizune Nee-chan I'm begging you; you know what don't even do it for me." determined to change the topic.

Ino took a tentative step back as his eyes locked with hers unsure of whether she should still remain quiet or he was giving her permission to speak.

"Do it for Ino, she's a hard-working, no bull shit taking, confident woman, whose self-dependent and probably the most decisive young lady my age I have ever met. Losing someone like that would be like giving up on an oil plantation cause there's no oil now but I guarantee you that with her at KONOHA CORP. we will eventually produce oil, that I promise you." his heroic stance and puffed out chest all deflated at Shizune's next words.

"You should really stop sleeping with colleagues Naruto. Don't you remember the warning."

"I'm telling you Nee –chan we're at the airport and nothing happened."

"Fine I'll play along just ensure it doesn't happen again while you're this business trip."

"Thanks I was also wondering if you could….. you know… find Kankuro again."

"He has VIP tickets to visit his cousins band that playing in Konoha tonight."

"You mean the guy was coming to Konoha a day later and you guys send me half-way across the world to meet the guy."

"First of all that information was recently received and secondly we needed that contract signed before Friday night. So I suggest you two hop on the first plane home we need that contract signed and stamped by the afternoon."

"Will do; thanks again Nee-chan. What about Granny?"

"If she doesn't ask I won't remind her but I can't cover for you if she continually brings it up."

"And Naruto 'BEHAVE'" Shizune normally sweet voice held a seemed to possess a dark force to it in for the last word before the phone line went dead.

"Well that takes care of that. Thanks for borrowing me the phone." A look of pure relief obvious on his face

Snatching her phone from his grasp she fixed a glare in his direction folding her arms under her bust.

"Explain." her posture and tone felt no room for argument.

"Short or long version"

"Short"

"Well the contract that Kankuro was supposed to sign kinda ended up missing and now we travel home to meet up with him before his cousin band concerts starts so that he can sign and we do this while at the same time avoiding Grandma Tsunade who after the contract is signed we deliver it to hopefully before 7 PM Friday night." Naruto inhaled deeply hoping to catch his breath after the speech locking eyes with Ino he identified a slight bit of misunderstanding.

Grabbing both of her shoulders he shook her until he was sure he had attained her full attention the glare she sent his way was a bit unnerving though.

"Just be ready to leave in an hour I'll answer any questions on the way." a huff was the only indication his statement had been heard before exiting the bedroom desperately trying to ignore the arousal that circulated through his being at the sensation of having her hot flesh within his grasp again yet more than satisfied that he had avoided the morning after conversation.

 **LOVE IT HATE IT LET ME KNOW**


End file.
